The Evil switch Yugioh and Yellowcard
by Vixen of the Shadows
Summary: When Joey brings home an evil Yellowcard CD Yugi, Tristan, Joey, Mokuba, and Seto magicly switch with the band members.
1. The Switch

The Evil Switch

Yellowcard and Yu-Gi-Oh

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Yellowcard... -- I think that's what I'm suppose to write.

"Lookie what I got!" Joey announced. "Yellowcard!" Joey had jumped through the doors of Kames Game store with a high energy rush. Yugi and Tristan was sitting at the table playing video games.

"That's cool!" Yugi smiled .

"Yeah, Yellowcard is a unique version of rock." Tristan added. Joey sat next to him.

"Lets rock this baby!" Joey exclaimed.

"Hold up!" Tristan stopped Joey. "Let me see that paper thingy." Tristan snatched the lyric book.

"Wow!" Yugi pointed out. "Sean the violinist looks exactly like you Tristan!"

Joey and Tristan fought to look at the paper. "Hey he does!" Joey gasped.

Tristan admired the comments. (Not that he is gay or any thing but Sean is pretty hot.)

"I personally idolize Ryan Key." Yugi blushed.

"Who doesn't?!" Joey patted Yugi on the shoulder violently. "He is a talented dude. He wrote all the lyrics to their songs and sings and... plays the guitar!"

Yugi smiled and rubbed his sore shoulder. "Who do you like Joey?" Yugi asked sweetly.

"Yeah!" Tristan eyed Joey suspiciously, looking for any excuses to make fun of him.

"Promise not to laugh?" Joey eyed Tristan back.

"FINE!" Tristan Pouted.

"BEN! Yellowcard's lead guitarist!" Joey shouted all embarrass. He paused as if he was waiting to be made fun of.

Yugi and Tristan just smiled. "He's cool man!" Tristan complemented.

"Yeah he has his own style." Yugi added.

Just then Seto Kaiba and his little brother Mokuba burst thru the door. "Yugi Moto, I challenge you to a dual!" Seto announced.

"Hmmmmmmmmmmmm...." Yugi thought.

"Nu-uh!" Was the noise from Joey and Tristan's face hole.

Humm hummm..."

"nu-uh!"

"hummm humm hummm..... NOPE!"

Seto growled angrily. "Hey Mokuba!" Joey called.

"Yeah?" Mokuba replied.

"D'you like Yellowcard?" Joey asked.

Mokuba blushed. "Yeah...."

Tristan grabbed Mokuba. "Coolie! Who's your favorite?"

Mokuba looked at the lyric book thoughtfully. "I would have to say... LP." He finally decided. "Yeah he rocks the drums like no other drummer! I want to be just like him!"

Seto looked at his little brother all hurt.

"What about you Kaiba?" Joey asked.

"Oh yeah! Like I'd tell you!" Seto snapped.

"He like Pete the Bass player." Mokuba blurted.

"Hey Mokuba!" Seto whined.

Mokuba looked around. "Not that I care but where is Tea?"

Tristan shrugged his shoulders. "Probably some pathetic place where no one has friends. And where her friendship speeches will be admired."

Joey smirked. "I really don't care as long as she is away... Far away!"

Yugi put in the Yellowcard CD in the CD player and cranked it up. Way Away came on. Suddenly everyone dropped down asleep.


	2. The Girls

Yugi woke up and stud up. "Whoahhahhhhhhhhh!!!" he screamed waking everyone up. "I'm tall¼ something's not right." He turned around, Yugi was on stage at the warped tour.

"Yugi!" Ben cried to Yugi. "Your Ryan Key!"

"Whaaaaaaaaa!!! Joey?" Yugi screamed.

"Yeah." Sean rubbed his head. "That's Joey alright."

Yugi and Joey stood together staring at Sean. "Tristan?" They asked.

"Whoa! Check it out!" LP called. "I have a six pack!"

LP poked him self. "Mokuba?" Pete called sheepishly.

"Kaiba?" Joey, Tristan, and Yugi asked.

"Yugi?" Mokuba and Seto asked back.

"Tristan?" Joey asked.

"Whoa!" Yugi shook his head. "Now I am confused and that's not a good thing."

"Yel-low-card!" The crowed cheered.

"Well it looks like we gotta play." Joey observed.

"Did you figure that out your self or did Sean tell you?" Snapped sarcastically picking up his bass.

"I'm Tristan! And no, he's really getting smarter." Tristan yelled back. "The shock therapy really helps."

Mokuba sat at the drums and played a little beat. "I idolize LP I know this piece by heart."

"Well¼" Yugi sighed. "I know all the lyrics and I can kind of play the guitar¼ Here goes nothing." The crowed cheered dying to here him play. "Way away everyone!" Yugi called out starting the guitar. It played perfectly, everyone came in on time and played very well. "I think I'm breaking out-" Yugi sang. He sounded exactly like Ryan Key, but then again he was Ryan. "Letting out the noise inside of me. Every Window pane is shattering. Cutting up my words before I speak. This is how it feels to not believe." Yugi readied him self for the screaming. He did and just of queue Tristan did a back tuck off of the amps. As the song came to an end, Yugi jumped in to the crowed and crowed surfed around and back to the stage.

When they finished they hid on the tour bus. "Something is terribly wrong!" Seto announced.

Mokuba sighed. "As cool as it was drumming as LP I kinda want to go back to drumming like MK "

Joey looked at Mokuba all confused. "MK?¼Mokuba¼ Kaiba! Ha ha! I figured it out!"

Suddenly there was knocks on the door and three teenage girls entered the room. "Hi we're the back stage pass people." One of them with Purple hair announced.

"Well hello." Yugi greeted.

The girl with black and red hair blushed. "You¼ Your Ryan Key!"

The girl with short bleached white hair patted her shoulder. "Yes Pippin, it IS Ryan."

The girl, Pippin looked excitedly at the white haired girl's eye. "LEXI ITS RYAN! " She shrieked in a high pitch voice.

Tristan smiled. "looks like Yugi's popular with the girls." He whispered to Joey.

Suddenly the Purpled haired girl hugged him. "I love you Sean! " Tristan blushed all surprised and had the funniest kwaii smile on his face.

Mokuba was showing the girl called Lexi his abs. "I gotta six pack!" Mokuba announced proudly. "Wanna touch?"

Lexi poked at his abs impressed. Then Seto walked by who she immediately turned her attention to and stared dreamily. "What are you looking at?!" Seto growled.

Lexi took this as and invitation and snuggled up to him. "Yoooooooou" She whispered all sexy like.

"So where are you girls from?" Joey asked.

"Domino. About an hour away from here." The Purpled hair girl answered.

Everyone gasped.

"You live in domino's pizza?!" Joey gasped.

Tristan slapped Joey. "No stupid! That's where we all live, Dom-in-o CITY¼. Duh!"

Joey's eyes lit up. "Oh!!!"

"I'm Alex " The Bleached white haired girl announced. "Pippin calls me Lexi but that's only because she's psychotic."

"And I'm Pippin" The red and black haired girl blushed at Yugi.

"I'm Ashley. but Alex and Pippin call me 'Shlee." The purple haired girl added.

Tristan laughed. "What's so funny?!" Seto ordered.

"'SHLEE !!!!" Tristan busted out laughing. Alex and Pippin Bonked him on the head. "Owwww!!!" He moaned.

"So you three are from Domino city," Seto stared. "How old are you?"

"16 We all go to Domino High." Pippin answered smiling.

"Pippin has every single one of your CD's." Alex added. "She's been in love with Ryan Key since she was 12."

Pippin looked at Yugi and Blushed. "How would you all feel about bringing you all to your home town?"

Yugi suggested.

Pippin's jaw dropped as she looked with wide eyes on Yugi. "Lexi does Ryan want to see my room?"

Yugi blushed. "No you stupid girl! We all need to get to Domino city can you help us or not?!" Seto snapped.

Ashley thought. "Pip do think we can give them a ride?"

Alex and Ashley Pleaded with big sparkly eyes. "Oh please! Oh please! Oh Please!!!!"

Pip had a kwaii smile on with an anime sweat drop. "Sure.'¼" she agreed.

They all walked to the parking lot. Joey, Tristan, Yugi, Seto, and Mokuba all had to wear hoodies. "This is it!" Pippin paused at a black corvette with blood red flames.

"There's¼ only¼ Five seats¼" Seto observed.

Pippin, Alex, and Ashley giggled.

Author note: Ok this Fan fic is a little crazy¼ But oh well aren't they all! The next chapter is coming so be sure to check!


	3. Finding the CD

Authors Note To my few fans tear who enjoyed my fan fic I am sorry to say this is the last chapter. But I have good news… I am making a sequel so I hope you will all be willing to read that. Any way the evil psychotic penguins are holding me at gun point and making me finish that fan fic already so love, peace and chicken Greece.

Joey drove the car. Ashley was sitting on Tristan's lap in the front seat . In the back seat Pippin was sitting on Yugi's lap and Alex was sitting on Seto's lap and poking Mokuba's abs. Ashley leaned forward to turn on the radio. The song "Stand Up" was on.

"I love this song!" Joey exclaimed.

Tristan looked at him funny. "Dude, it rap!" Tristan scolded, but Joey wasn't listening.

Pippin, Ashley and Alex took their first chance to get the guys to like them, so they grinded on them. Tristan shrieked but then sort of stopped. Yugi was all Yamish, and Yami was like "yeah!" Seto started to push Alex off but the decided not to, it was fun. Mokuba was shooting Seto dirty looks. Joey was so wound up on raping (he sounded very white by the way) to realize what was going on. 'Now entering Domino city' the sign read.

Suddenly Yami had a thought. "Joey! We have to go to Kames game store!"

Pippin raised one eyebrow suspiciously, "who's Joey?"

Yami had an anime sweat drop and smiled all kwaii like. "I mean… Ben. Yeah! Ben!"

Pippin being as slow and forgetful as she was, forgot about it and so they drove to the game store. As soon as they got their everyone ran inside.

"The CD is gone!" Joey announced.

"Ok lets split up!" Seto suggested.

"Ok." Yami agreed. "Pippin will go with me, Ashley you go with trist- I mean Sean. Lex you go with Pete. LP you go with Ben."

Mokuba jumped back in shock. "What?! Oh no I'm not going with that weirdo!"

Suddenly a teenage girl with curly long blonde hair jumped through the door.

"KRY!" Pippin shrieked in a high pitched voice. She ran over to the girl and gave her a death hug.

Alex turned to the gang. "This is Kayla. Pippin calls her 'Kry', but that's only because she is weird."

When Kayla escaped Pippin's clutches she walked over to Mokuba. "Your hot! Aren't you from Yellowcard, like the drummer or something?"

Mokuba smiled. "I'm LP wanna feel my abs?"

Yami smiled. "Ok scratch that LP goes with Kayla."

Joey looked at Yami very hurt. "What about me?" He complained.

Yami looked at him from the corner of his eye like he couldn't care less. "You're a big boy, you can look after your self."

So they split up. First Ashley and Tristan returned empty handed, then Kayla and Mokuba, Alex and Seto returned a little later, finally Joey arrived out of breath.

"I… couldn't… find Yam- I mean Ryan or Pippin." Joey panted.

Ashley looked at the clock. "They have been gone for a while…"

Alex's eyes lit up. "I knew it! The evil Banana in my head escaped and kidnapped Pippin and Ryan holding them randsom!" Every one was now looking at Alex their jaws dropped. "Hey!" Alex shrugged her shoulders. "That's what they told me that they would do one day!"

Kayla shook her head. "Looks like Pippins not the only one who needs mental help."

Suddenly they heard some noises coming from the closet. Sheepishly Seto opened the door.

"Oh my god!!!" He screamed.

Everyone ran to see who it was. Pippin and Yami were making out in the closet the WHOLE time!

"Yami you old dirty Pharaoh!" Exclaimed Seto.

"DAG!" Exclaimed Joey quit loud.

That got the Kissers attention. "Oh no." Yami sighed. "And I was just getting started."

Since they haven't found anything they decided to split up again, Joey went with Yami and Pippin to make sure they wont do something like that again. After a while the trio, Kayla and Mokuba, and Ashley and Tristan returned to the spot. Again they found nothing. After a few minutes of squabbling, Mokuba realized something.

"Where's Alex and umm… Pete?" He asked.

Nobody knew . They went to look in the closet, but Alex and Seto weren't there. They went back to the car, but Alex and Seto weren't there either. Then Tristan realized he had to pee. They all went to the door with him because they were scared. Has the Banana people actually kidnapped them like Alex warned? They all froze when they heard noises. Tristan stepped forward to open the door because he REALLY had to pee. In side was Seto and Alex. Don't worry they were JUST making out! Tristan shrieked (again). Alex and Seto looked up and then started kissing again. Tristan, remembering that he had to pee, grabbed them both my their shirts, pulled them out of the bathroom, and slammed the door.

As Seto straightened out his shirt he taunted Yami. "HAHA! I got farther than you!"

Just then Marik and Bakura came in Kames Game followed by Yugi, Joey, Tristan, Seto and Mokuba's bodies. Its kind of obvious that the actual members of yellow card were in their bodies. Also they all had yellow eyes on their forehead, so that meant Marik was controlling their minds.

"Looks like some whacked out fashion statement. Y'know with the glowy eyes and all." Ashley observed.

Bakura and Marik laughed. "Looking for this?" Marik pulled out the Yellowcard CD.

"Hey that's my CD that I bought!" Joey yelled.

Marik and Bakura looked at each other. "umm.. No its not!" Bakura exclaimed. "We gave it to you."

Joey had a flash back:

Joey is back at school

Joey walks up to his locker, in side he finds a CD and a note attached. 'This is a magic Yellowcard CD -Yeah you like Yellowcard! -Let Yugi listen to it. - also here's some chocolate- Eat it go on get on your sugar high.- Don't say its from Marik and Bakura. - Also obey my dog!'

End of flash back Joey is back at Kames Game store.

"Oh yeah!" Joey remembered. "Can I have it back?"

Bakura rolled his eyes. "No dumb ass! You're suppose to suffer! You know living the life as a celebrity."

Yami looked at Pippin, "if this is suffering give me more!"

Seto raised his hand. "Me too!"

Tristan shrieked, yet again.

Mokuba poked his abs. "Your punishing me by giving me a girl friend and a six pack?"

Marik nodded. "Well that was the idea, But you haven't noticed that you have HAIRY ARM PITS!!!"

Mokuba raised his arm, every one took a steep back in shock and disgust. Tristan shrieked. But Kayla snuggled up to him and made out.

"Well your still not getting the CD back!" Marik laughed sinisterly.

Pippin walked up to Marik and Bakura. "Let me 'talk' to you guys for a while."

Everyone waited for Pippin to return. Finally she stepped out of the bedroom with messy hair and her lip gloss was smeared.

"Got it!" She announced.

"Cool lets put it in Tristan suggested.

They did and every one reawaken in their old bodies.

The real Ryan woke first. "Whoa I had the strangest dream that I was short!"

The real LP walked over to the real Ryan "Me too and I was white and had long black hair."

Then all the Yellowcard memembers walked out the door.

Alex, Kayla and Ashley looked at Pippin.

"These were the guys we were with?" Alex pointed to Yugi, Tristan, Joey, Mokuba and Seto.

"The CD made them switch bodies. These are our class mates. Yugi was Ryan, Joey was Ben, and Tristan was Sean. Seto Kaiba, head of Kaiba corp. was Pete. And his little 11 year old brother Mokuba, was LP."

Kayla Jumped back in surprise. "I made out with a 5th grader?!…. Oh well he IS cute."

Ashley giggled. "Tristan, Sean, Same difference!"

Alex winked at Seto. "Tall, dark, and handsome WITH the sexiest blue eyes…. Hey works for me! We just have to hide you from the Banana people!"

"How did you know all that?" Yugi who was now Yugi asked.

Pippin smiled innocently. "Marik told me."

Marik and Bakura walked out of the bedroom.

"We have to go." Bakura muttered.

"It's been great!" Marik added.

Then the two guys locked arms with Pippin and they got in to a helicopter and flew off.

Author note: ok I have a sequel! Its called Kaiba plans a Fishing trip. So if you want to know what happens your gonna want to put me on authors alert. BTW my friend Alex (yes Alex is a real person that I added in the story because she was sitting next to me.) Helped me write this… You can tell which parts she wrote the dirty ones!


End file.
